


Iron and Wine

by SerraxAvenger



Series: Iron and Wine: [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Regan Cousland have a special celebration planned for the following days.<br/>Romance, sex, and training.</p>
<p>Who could ask for more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/gifts), [RiHouston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiHouston/gifts).



> This work is gifted to two women.  
> Both are very wonderful and very special to me.
> 
> To Rita who has shown me nothing but kindness and went from a stranger to one of my closest friends.  
> Under similar circumstances to the reason I find myself writing this series.  
> She is the kind of woman I hope to be myself.
> 
> And to Tymber:  
> I was involved in a gift exchange as well.  
> It didn't go great for me either.  
> Then Rita stepped in and made me the happiest Cullenite ever.  
> She didn't have to, she chose to.  
> That is why I offered to write this for you.  
> Because we all should be the change.  
> And I was shown such care, I think I owe it to you to be just as thoughtful ans kind as Rita was to me.

The orange light from the fire danced across every surface in their camp. Drowning everything that wasn't already claimed by night in it's warm glow.  
There were faint animal's cries off in the distance and crickets chirps to fill the silence left after the beautiful young bard had finished her song.  
Alistair sat there focusing intently on one glowing ember, his eyes were focused but his mind wandered.  
He thought of, as he always did how beautiful she was... how incredibly beautiful and how unfair her life had become.  
His brow arched in it's usual way as he delved deeper into thought he reached into his pocket for that rose he'd picked in Lothering but smiled at its absence. He sat on the ground near the fire one leg extended, the other bent with an elbow rested upon it.  
He now busied his free hand drawing circles in the dirt. the soft crunch of footfalls grew behind him and he turned to look up.  
Standing to meet his love with a smile he greeted her "your desire is my command" with a shy grin and lump in his throat.  
"It's beautiful tonight" she said looking up that the stars, "Quite" Replied Alistair never actually taking his eyes off her.  
Turning to face him Warden Cousland smiled and took a few steps closing the distance and placing her hands on his chest.  
She closed her eyes and Alistair could feel his face burning and hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears.  
"Maker's breath Alistair get it together, she loves you....She. loves. you." Giving himself a swell of butterflies he leaned in and kissed her.  
wrapping his arms around her he kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered. "I may say it a lot, too much maybe. You may tire of hearing it but I love you."  
Regan closed her eyes and rested her face on the crook of his neck. She knew that he loved her but she also knew that love has difficult in a time of war.  
Silently she feared that once it was all over that they'd be separated by time, distance or some other man-made construct that seem to do nothing but get in the way.  
Her smooth rhythmic breathing paired with his gentle caresses his hands on her waist it wasn't long before the pair were swaying.  
As though dancing to a ballad only they could hear. It was not long before a loud belch pulled them back into reality.  
"Ah for pete's sake do you have to do that rot here" croaked a belligerent and distinctly dwarven voice from across the camp fire. "Oh hush you awful little man!" Leliana interjected  
"Can't you see they're in love? Maybe you're just jealous!" she laughed through a thick but somehow still delicate Southern Orlesian accent.  
Smiling into the scruff of Alistair's cheek she laid a small kiss and released him. Walking over to her bedroll she sat and admired the stars. She thought of all the shiney specs in the sky and wondered about life. She remember Fergus and how her father and mother fell. She remembered Duncan and Ostagar and a flood of emotions came in all at once a lump in her throat grew and she began to silently weep. Before she knew it alistair was beside her "Oh, no no no, don't do that come Regan let's get some rest you're tired." She agreed and they walked over to his tent. Settling in next to Alistair kissed the back of her shoulder and neck... leaning close he whispered into her ear "sleep now my love, tomorrow is a big day" laughing softly his warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. as they spooned in his tent the bare skin of his chest pressed the bare skin of her back. she closed her eyes and drew the blanket up to cover her shoulder. Alistair's breathing had gone steady and deepened "He's asleep" she thought to herself lacing her fingers through the fingers of the hand he had draped over her. bringing her knees up and making herself comfortable she allowed herself to drift off listening to the gentle snores and sound of him sleeping.

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

When Regan finally awoke she rolled over noticing Alistair was gone. She placed her hand in the spot where'd he'd been asleep and noticed it was still only very slightly warm. She groaned slightly and sat upright stretched, yawned, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. when she finally left Alistair's tent she was greeted by the people who'd she had gathered. Smiling and chirping off a good morning she joined the group taking a seat next to Alistair. He kissed her cheek and handed her a plate of some questionable looking meat and a smear of what she's sure was meant to have been oatmeal. Eating hurried and hungrily she finished 3 plates before the rest of the group had finished their first all save Alistair. Feeding Wardens will put us in the poor house" Wynn quipped. Alistair wiped sauce from his chin and blushed. Regan nudged him with her elbow and winked. The rest of the meal went smoothly and when Alistair and Regan were done cleaning their plates they walked down to a nearby lake for a bath. "were going to be heading out soon" Alistair said while looking out to the water. "To Denerim. It's going to be a 3 day journey we'll have to get a room at an inn. I can see it now a nice soft bed." Regan looked over at Alistair and winked "And a nice hard boyfriend."  
Alistair blushed and looked down. "No navel gazing now my love, I thought we were past all that." "Apparently not" Alistair said in a sigh "You're right, you got me! alright let's have some bath time fun!" he blurted out  
"wait-wait that didn't sound as dirty in my mind." but before he could get the next word out he was on him. kissing him and groping his manhood through his smalls. The swell in his loins did not escape her notice as she pulled back for a smile.  
Walking a small distance over to the pond she looked back at him about 10 feet away.  
He looked into her eyes then down at nearly naked body "one day you're going to tell me what you get out of all this."  
Regan smiled as she placed her belongings down on a rock at the shoreline. Tieing her long red hair up in a messy bun she smiled "about 9 inches" Alistair choked and laughed while she began to remove her clothing as seductively as possible. The redness of alistair's cheeks was how she gauged how  
much father she had to go before he exploded.  
Right now he was somewhere between a baby pink to moderately flushed maiden so she knew she still had a ways to go. Pulling at the strings that held back her breast band she let it fall to her waist.  
Then with a wiggle of her slender body it fell past them to the ground. She started with her smalls after, Alistair was reddening looking from her eyes to her lips to her taught rounds breasts. his breathing intensified and he swelled further.  
It was noticeable from this distance now, a small dark circle of moisture grew at his end as his body prepared and demanded to enter her, he licked his lips and began to close the distance.  
Sliding her fingers down her flat stomach and under the strings at her hips with one hand rubbing her clit from over her smallclothes. a small pang of pleasure rang through her for as much as she teased him she wanted him just as badly.  
She pulled them down the rest of the way and kicked them over near the rocks and walked backwards into the pond the cool water felt good on her bare skin. She gestured over to Alistair to join her, if he could even move at this point. 

He followed her order and placed his things down at the same rock and hastily undressed. He too entered the water and stumbled, tripping and soaking both he and Regan. Surfacing he laughed and she could see his ab muscles tighten with each guffaw.  
Alistair looked over at her and for a moment he was filled the most palpable desire. Using his full strength he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.  
Wrapping her legs around him Regan caressed his cheeks and licked his lips. Alistair took this as a cue and slid his tongue into her mouth. Letting out a slight moan she sucked lightly on it and massaged his with her own.  
His hands groped her round firm ass and he slid one finger inside her. Regan could barely breathe as he fingered her she was brought close to orgasm. 

Alistair licked up her neck and bit hard behind her ear, and with a whisper and a grin said "I intend to take you, and Maker help me I will" he slid in a second finger moving each one independently as he began to rub the head of his erect penis against her clit.  
With his erection flipped up as he was only but a few inches away from entering her fully.  
This drove her the wild, the nearest to her pique. A fact that Alastair was well aware of and enjoyed greatly.

Alistair’s grin grew with each quiver his grip tightened on her ass and he removed his fingers. She knew what he was planning, but he also knew she loved it when he drew it out. Reaching below the water she felt around for his penis finally finding it she stroked it for a moment and in an attempt to aid him in entering her guided him closer to her opening. Alistair in a final attempt at teasing slid out of her grasp.

Just as she began to protest he entered her in all at once. The words she had been forming vanished from her lips when she felt the heat from his erection and the pressure of him entering her.  
Overcome with pleasure she let her head fall back letting out a deep moan. Alistair took his chance and licked up the front of her neck and began to thrust deep penetrating thrusts that shook Regans body.  
Tightening her grip on him with her legs she drew him in deeper. Matching the pace of his thrusts she rolled her hips and the noise he made let Regan know that she was doing just what she needed to.  
The speed of his thrusts quickened and he pushed harder against her. "Maker’s Breath Alistair!" Regan moaned breathlessly clawing at his neck and back leaving long narrow red marks behind. 

Alistair lifted Regan and dropped her weight, allowing him to enter her in a more forceful way.  
Soft whimpers and high pitched moans emanated from Regan’s lips with each lift and loud cries with each drop. His own cries of ecstasy matching her own, the veins in his arms swelled as he gripped tighter on her ass with one hand the other working it’s way up her spine.  
Alistair made his way back to the shore and laid Regan on her back the sand was soft but firm beneath her and he kissed down her body. Following her neck he kissed her collar bones and played with her nipples, sucking gently while he held it in his teeth.  
His kisses moved ever downward just beneath her rib cage, under her navel until he finally found himself at her clitoris. Placing one leg on each shoulder he kissed her labia and parted her with his tongue and just as she had taught him before began quick little strokes with the tip. Looking up at her the looks of a desperate pleasure pleased him as well.  
Quickly inserting two fingers he wriggled them about inside her while sucking and nibbling on her clit.  
Her moans were louder now and began to make her throat go sore.  
She could feel the vocal chords growing tired and begin to tickle however she was not concerned.  
She was so close. She closed her eyes and just as she reached orgasm she pulled him up by his shoulders. "Now" she begged and he thrust deep into her while she piqued. Her screams of ecstasy breaking the still of the morning. He was startled but eager and took her with raised eyebrows.  
He continued to work in her, his face twisted in exquisite agony, while Regan threw her head back her mouth agape with near constant cries of absolute pleasure. Each deep thrust brought him closer until he couldn’t bear it any longer and gave in to the release.  
He reached screaming pique coming inside her as she trembled under his strength and the power of her own orgasm. Alistair's moans were short but eager moaning with each thrust and throb of his orgasm.  
They lay there on the shore line him still inside her their bodies pulsing and convulsing insync to each other's coital release. He kissed her, not out of lust this time but of love. With the soft waves breaking against their bodies they kissed passionately reveling in the post coital bliss of what real love making should be. Their breathing evened while the water gently came against them in even waves. 

Finally able to open her eyes she looked up at him. His cheeks red and beaded with sand and sweat. She'd be the first to say it this time "I love You, Alistair"  
A grin stretched across his face "I love you too." Alistair kissed her once more and rolled over onto his back he chuckled and said "Now we really do need a bath. You don't suppose they heard us back at camp?" he asked. "Does it matter?" replied Regan "Only a little" Alistair responded  
"You know Wynn always so judgy with her...judgements. Anyway I have a surprise for you! It is our anniversary after all!"  
"Our anniversary?" asked regan puzzled for a moment  
"Yes, it was one year ago today I kissed..er uh you kissed me for the very first time. I think this should be celebrated!"  
"Don't you?" he asked as he began to wash himself clean of sand and sweat. Regan pulled her knees up to sitting and smiled she adored everything about him. The way he moved, how his skin pulled taught and his muscles showed through with each of his motion of his body. Even his silly little quips each was uniquely Alistair.  
She watched as he vigorously washed his hair and shook it free of water afterward.  
“Okay love, I’ll bite.” Regan responded. Once we reach Denerim we can celebrate whatever you have planned will be amazing I’m sure. Regan took to her feet and let down her hair. It would need a wash after all.

Alistair looked up at her from under his hands. "Just you wait, you're going to love this."

Continued in Chapter 2.


End file.
